delishungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvyr Blake
Silvyr Blake (16 January 18 AS – 21 June 1 PS) was the male tribute from District 1 in the 1st Hunger Games. Originally from Paladium, he was 18-years-old and was studying to become a jeweler prior to being reaped for the games. In the games, Blake was the twenty-first tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, he rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. He then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. After Demetria Gallows of District 2 flipped out, murdering Marina Desjardins of District 4 and her district partner Polybus Henry, Blake was left alone with his district partner Cashmere Alexander. They decided to split up and try to kill Tina Moore of District 5. After Alexander succeeded, she celebrated with Blake and kissed him. Blake quickly rejected her advances, and revealed that he was gay, but had never come out. Overcome with embarrassment and not thinking clearly, Alexander slit his throat, killing him. Early life Blake was born in Paladium, District 1 to parents Bronzen and Diamond Blake, and was raised in the Chromia neighborhood. His father runs a jewelry company, while his mother is a homemaker. Blake has a younger sister: Satin. During the Great Rebellion, the Blake family, like most residents of District 1, supported The Capitol. Following the announcement of the 1st Hunger Games, Blake was forced to sign up for training by his father. ''1st Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping The 1st Hunger Games were the only Hunger Games that Blake would have been eligible for, as he was 18 during the reapings, and that is the eldest a tribute can be. Due to receiving training for the games, Blake was expected to to attempt to volunteer regardless of whether he was reaped or not. However, he secretly did not plan on volunteering and was against the games. Blake ended up being reaped anyways and did not accept a volunteer in his place as he did not want to bring shame to his family. The escort for District 1 was Reesia Clark, while the female tribute reaped for the games was Cashmere Alexander. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Blake was styled by the District 1 head stylist Katri Korkson. As District 1's industry is luxury goods, Korkson designed a golden god costume for her tributes. They placed 3rd out of 12. Training In training, Blake did not impress the judges as much as a tribute from District 1 is expected to. While he had knowledge in a number of kinds of weaponry, he did not overly excel in one over the others, but nevertheless received a training score of 7 for his intelligence and strength. Games In the games, Blake was the twenty-first tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, he rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. He then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. After Demetria Gallows of District 2 flipped out, murdering Marina Desjardins of District 4 and her district partner Polybus Henry, Blake was left alone with his district partner Cashmere Alexander. They decided to split up and try to kill Tina Moore of District 5. After Alexander succeeded, she celebrated with Blake and kissed him. Blake quickly rejected her advances, and revealed that he was gay, but had never come out. Overcome with embarrassment and not thinking clearly, Alexander slit his throat, killing him. He placed 4th out of 24. Category:18 AS births Category:1 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Gay tributes Category:LGBT people from District 1 Category:LGBT tributes Category:Male tributes Category:People from Paladium, District 1 Category:Tributes in the 1st Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 1